Under the Covers
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: IQ has always had a little bit of a desire for Finka. That desire is only stoked when she hears a rumor from a close friend of Finka's that she has something special to bring to the bed. (IQ x Finka.) (Smut) (Futa)


Finka had always been an of interest of IQ. The orange-haired, muscled, and rather attractive Russian woman usually kept to herself but her quiet demeanor didn't match her sturdiness and combat effectiveness.

Monika watched Finka as she ate alongside a few other operators in the bleak cafeteria. The others conversed loudly while Lera simply listened and ate her meal slowly. Surprisingly, she finished her meal before everyone else and walked back outside to continue the rigorous training that Six put us through every other day. It was brutal work, especially during the summer when the blazing sun stood high in the sky, shining like a glorious sentinel. That _glorious_ sentinel really became a pain in the ass sometimes. Monika gulped down the last splash of luke-warm water and tossed her tray on the counter before returning to her own training.

The day passed far too slowly for Monika. All she could think about was Finka and she couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was because she may or may not have heard a rumor from Kapkan about a special quirk about her body. She thought it was fascinating and enjoyed the thought of experiencing what it could be first hand. She would just need to figure out a way to do so…

The evening was beginning its onset and Monika laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her wet hair was splayed lazily on the bedding. She had just freshened up in the shower after the long day of hard training.

Finka trailed into her mind again and her mounting curiosity overpowered her, compelling her to uncover the answer. Monika threw on only a sweatshirt over her bra and left her room. She locked her door before scurrying up the short flight of stairs that led to the third floor of Hereford Base where Lera's room was. Monika quickly located the room and knocked briskly on the thick wood. There was a muffled "come in."

Monika pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind her. She turned to see Lera laying on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed that tightly hugged the wall. Lera was busy scraping the dirt from under her fingernails with a hand-length knife. Her eyes shifted to Monika who was standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Need something?" she inquired. Lera didn't bother focusing on the knife that could easily cut her finger open. It didn't seem like she needed to.

Monika shrugged and pulled up a chair. "Oh," she smiled, "I just heard a rumor from Maxim and I've been dying to figure out if it was true."

Lera raised a thick eyebrow and swung her legs around the side of the bed and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Monika noticed her cheeks flush a light pink. "What did he tell you?" Lera demanded.

Monika just realized that she had maybe stepped into territory of which she wasn't wanted in. She immediately regretted this decision. "Well, it really wasn't anything big." She stood to move away to a safer distance from the sometimes unpredictable woman, but Lera grasped her arm with an iron grip and pulled Monika back into the chair. "What did he tell you," she repeated with a tone that was becoming increasingly angered.

"He just said there was something _different_ about you. Nothing more." It was true. Maxim hadn't revealed any details except for a smirk after telling the small rumor to me two days ago. Monika had only pondered what Lera's quirk really was.

Lera released her grip and shot up from her bed. She bashed the steel bedframe with her forearm and rested her head against the edge of the top bunk. She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly. "Was that all?"

Monika nodded even though Lera had her back to Monika. "I swear. Look, I'm sorry for bringing this up. It was rude of me."

Lera sat back down on the edge of the bed and resumed leaning on her elbows. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Once she had recollected herself, she said, "It's alright, Monika. I'm not mad at you. Just at Max. The bastard was supposed to keep it between us but now it looks like it'll soon become the new gossip around base." She laid her face in her palm and then ran her fingers through her top strip of orange hair.

"Don't fret," she said, "I was the only one he told."

Lera didn't respond and Monika took the cue that it was her time to leave so she stood up took a step toward the door.

"Wait."

Monika stopped.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, well, partially, would you like to know the truth behind the rumor?"

"I mean, I don't want to press you but if you want to spill it, I'm all ears."

Lera nodded toward the chair and Monika sat back down. She then glanced at the floor and back up at Monika. She grunted. "Try not to make a big deal out of this but I…" she paused for a long moment before spilling everything. "I have a penis."

Monika's prior fantasies started to materialize as she heard those words. Lera lowered her head, probably in shame. She lifted her head back up and was just about to say something else but found herself physically unable to speak. There was something warm on her face. It was kinda moist too. Lera almost recoiled when she noticed Monika's lips pressed lightly against hers. Monika pulled away after a brief moment and blushed hard.

"What was that?" Lera asked. Her question wasn't in a degrading manner but wasn't exactly friendly.

"I uh… I don't know really."

Lera crossed her arms. "So, you're not overly shocked about my was-to-be secret?"

"Well," she shrugged, "by both the way Max told me and that shitty little grin he gave me kind of gave away that it was something out of the ordinary. You having a dick was something like my third guess."

Lera's only response was a soft, toothless grin and a long stare. "Scoot forward," she said.

Monika did as Lera said and she noticed that their faces were separated by only a few inches of warm air. Lera then leaned forward and almost took Monika by surprise when she kissed her back. Their lips took a few turns overlapping each other before Lera pulled away.

"I honestly didn't expect that," Monkia chuckled nervously.

Lera shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind me giving you a gift back."

"Well, I've got plenty more if you want them."

Lera gave a quirky side grin and their lips met again. Monika's warm lips reminded her of something blissful like a breeze from a meadow. Soft and beautiful. Lera noticed Monika's hands resting on her knees and she felt herself harden. The bulge was quite noticeable through her pants but Lera didn't mind it at all, much less Monika.

Monika was pressing further into her to the point where Monika's butt was almost falling off the edge of her chair; so Lera wrapped her muscled arms around Monika's waist and lifted the German woman up onto her crotch. The two bodies seemed to meld rather nicely despite the contrast in both their personalities and body shapes. Lera relished in the feeling of the heat of Monika's vagina spreading over her now stone-hard dick and of both their chests smushing up against each other. Lera's hands, however, disregarded the breasts and found Monika's wide rump instead. Her palms followed the curves and even gave it a firm squeeze. The firm muscle of Monika's buttocks felt amazing in her hands. There was also the rush of excitement from the lustrous release of squeezing the round ass that she had never been able to squeeze prior to tonight. Lera's penis urged to be let free but she was too focused on kissing and groping Monika to bother with it at the moment.

Their lips fought a slow and passionate battle. One side overlapped the other while the other was pushed under. It was almost like a dance but it was raw instead of refined… ungainly rather than graceful.

Monika slipped her hands fluidly from Lera's shoulders down to her firm breasts. She slowly began to fondle them through Lera's shirt. They felt perfect to Monika because her breasts were firm and the perfect size to handle. She had always admired a muscled body type and Lera had just that. Monika then eased Lera onto her back, quickly following up on top of her as to not break their kiss for more than a moment. She began grinding her crotch over Lera's and Monika could feel the straight bulge along the inside of Lera's thigh against her own thigh. She hungered to unsheath Lera's cock but the hankering to continue the foreplay prevailed. Her hands trailed up from Lera's tight abdomen and pulled up her partner's shirt with them. The short sleeves eased from Lera's wrists, leaving her in only pants and a white sports bra accented with black. The bra was quickly removed. Monika admired Lera's bare breasts. They weren't exorbitantly large, by any means, but they sure weren't small. Her round, darker nipples contrasted her pale skin smoothly and had already perked up. They were incredibly enticing, to say the least. Monika leaned down toward Lera's exposed bosom and began softly suckle on one of her tits while she massaged Lera's other boob with her hands.

Lera exhaled hotly at the touch of Monika's soft lips on her nipple. She pressed the back of her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. A pleasured gasp escaped her lips when Monika's tongue trailed over the tip of her nipple. Monika began nibbling on Lera's tit and she couldn't even begin to fathom the euphoric feeling that was overwhelming her senses.

Monika released her lips from Lera's nipples and kissed her shortly. Pale hands slid down Lera's defined torso to the hem of her pants. They lingered over the button. Lera gave her a foxy smile, urging her to continue. The button slipped from its hole and slim fingers slowly pulled down the zipper. Lera's hard cock made a sizeable imprint in her underwear. The sight of it made Monika's panties moist.

Both of them shared mutual desires. Monika pulled Lera's pants down to her ankles and her underwear too. Her penis stood upright between her muscled thighs. A small bush surrounded the base of Lera's shaft but that didn't matter. Monika herself never cared to shave mainly because it provided a nice cushion on those ten kilometer runs Thatcher had the team do twice a week and secondly because it never bothered her.

Monika snaked between Lera's toned thighs and gave her scrotum a quick lick. The penis twitched at her touch as if anticipating more, so she began sucking on and fondling Lera's balls. Her tongue lapped up Lera's dangling scrotum. Lera tossed her head back and clawed at Monika's hair in mindless lust. She wrapped her thighs around Monika's slim frame and drew her in closer, begging to be fucked by the German woman. Monika did just that. She hastily threw both her sweatshirt and pants on the far side of the room and pulled her panties aside before sitting on Lera's shaft. The hot meat filled her completely to the point where she thought she couldn't take anymore. It hurt a little but she couldn't resist the amazing sensations it brought. She began to bounce up and down and with her bouncing came moans and grunts from both of them. Lera thrust her hips upward. Monika's walls constricted around her penis when she prodded her special spot. It only made Lera's cock harder and encouraged her to fuck Monika faster. She didn't realize how hard and fast she was fucking the German. Monika was nearly erupting in pleasure, moaning and gasping uncontrollably above safe levels. Monika leaned all her weight on Lera's broad shoulders while she had the brains fucked out of her.

Skin slapped hard against skin. Lera clamped onto Monika's ass to gain maximum leverage for her brutal penetration. There was hot friction between them and in that friction, Lera could feel the pressure mounting within her tight scrotum which meant she'd soon explode.

Lera thrust one final time and pulled out so that she wouldn't ejaculate inside Monika whom, in turn, expressed a look disappointment.

"Done already?" Monika asked while sprawling on top of Lera.

"No, I just don't have any protection."

"Aww, thank you for being considerate."

Lera scoffed at her remark and got up on her knees. "I still want to cum though," she said with a grin.

Monika smiled and gingerly placed her hand on the base of Lera's cock which hung in front of her face. Lera closed her eyes and indulged in the feeling of Monika's warm hands rubbing her. A tongue ran up her scrotum, causing Lera to shiver with excitement. Monika, however, didn't waste time cutting to the chase. She kissed the tip and immediately began taking the whole length into her mouth. Lera felt the diminishing feeling return and she now desperately wanted to release her load into Monika's warm throat.

Monika continued to suck the penis with vigorous passion. Her hands worked the base like a pump while her tongue and lips forcefully massaged the remaining meat.

"Monika…" Lera's hand grasped the back of her head and she plunged her cock further down Monika's throat. She briefly felt Monika push back on her thigh but she didn't pay any mind to it because she knew she would burst within the next minute.

Lera came sooner than expected. She gasped loudly and grunted like a boar in heat as her balls released their load. They tightened, forcing hot sperm to burst from her penis, filling Monika's mouth. Monika was now desperately trying to break away from her crotch but Lera forced her cock down one more time. Her dick throbbed as more cum spewed from.

In an attempt to catch her breath, Monika almost choked on the mouthful of semen and snorted right as Lera pumped another load into her mouth. Thick white streams shot from her nostrils as if she was sneezing.

Lera finally pulled out and laid back against the steel rungs of the bunk. She quickly beat out the rest of her orgasm by herself while Monika wiped the dripping cum from her nose and lips.

She coughed. "Holy shit, Lera. How much did you have in you?"

Lera had finished and now gazed at Monika who was lying naked on the other side of the bed. "Was it enough for you?" she joked.

"I almost suffocated."

Lera laughed and crawled toward Monika. "You can suffocate me with your thighs right now if you want."

"I really think I should be heading back to my room. It's getting-"

Her words were cut off by a sudden pleasurable feeling. Lera had her head between Monika's thighs and was licking and kissing her womanhood as if it were candy. She indulged, for a brief moment, in the feeling of Lera's tongue spreading her folds and the pleasure of someone eating her out. Monika knew, however, that she really needed to go.

"Lera, please. I have to get going."

She stopped licking Monika's delicious vagina. "Oh, come on," she teased. "We don't start training until seven tomorrow."

"Which is exactly why I need to get some sleep. You should too."

Lera frowned but realized that she was right. She slipped gracefully up through Monika's thighs and planted a final kiss on her lips that tasted slightly of her own jizz. "If you say so," she said. "You can take that kiss as my goodnight to you."

Monika smiled and quickly kissed her back before hopping off the bed and redressing. She gave a Lera a small wave goodbye as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving Lera by herself. She was, admittedly, rather exhausted from their fun bout of lovemaking so she rolled over and snatched her bed covers. Lera flipped the light switch and listened to her body's urge to call it a night.


End file.
